Team Spirit
by Jonz
Summary: Continuation to ‘The Power of Rainbows’. Ash and Spence, back together for another weekend – but are they really together this time? Is Hannah really a lesbian sex maniac? Is Dani straight? ...eww, no. All inside :p
1. Chapter 1

**Allo. This is the sequel to one of my previous fanfics, named The power of Rainbows. I think...you can enjoy this story without having read TPOR, but it's good fun to do so anyway ^^ Intermediary chapter in TPOR, link on my profile.**

**Hi peepz. So, here I am, back (finally) with the sequel for...*winces* The power of rainbows. Longly hesitated on the title XD You all know my incapacity at writing them... It was going to be called TPOR - The second weekend. Because that's so cool. But Rachel -friend- pointed out that it sucked. In a very tactful manner, I may say. "Annabelle. It sucks." So, anyway. Resorted to looking for something else. It took me my whole test week (thanks to those who reviewed on the GN -Girlfriend Note :p- I apreciated :)) came up with 'Team Spirit'. You guy's shall understand why. Personally, I wanted to try you guys and call it "The power of team spirit", see how many of you actually kept reading XD And The power of Team Spirit makes TPOTS - Tpots - Teapots. So the story is officialy called Team Spirit, and amongst us, t'is Teapots :p**

**(I like Teapots more. Girlfriend and co. advised me otherwise...)**

**Anyway. That was for my random story :) Here is the sequel, hope you guys like it.**

Warning: Uh, nothing too bad here. Oh, I think I use the abreviation 'mph'. It means miles per hour. It's British.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. The idea is, though. And some of the characters.

**Couples **(...of somesort..)**:**

**Spencer **&** Ashley**

**Kyla **&** Aiden**

**Vanessa** & **Andrew**

**Aaron** & **Peter**

**Single peeps** (the unlucky ones...maybe it won't stay this way, but eh) :

**Tom  
****Dani**  
J**ay  
****Samantha  
****Daniel  
****Jennifer  
****Hannah**

* * *

For Vivian.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I looked at my reflection. So. After all this time in LA, I still looked like I came from somewhere in Antarctica. And yet people like… like Ashley Davies, just somehow managed to have a constant and perfect tan all year round. I mean, I haven't known her a year yet, but I bet she's like that. I mean, she's perfect in everything else, so eh.

I paused and stared at myself. Oh dear. I was getting worse. Over the past week, I had been keeping track of all the times I just said obsessive, random and unrequited statements about Ashley.

I have now lost count.

Anyway. I groaned and backed away from the mirror, slamming the door to my room and stomping down the stairs. I was increasingly acting like an ungrateful teenager. Maybe the hormones starting up again… I marched into the living room and whined loudly.

Kyla looked up at me.

"What was wrong this time?" she sighed.

I collapsed on the couch next to her.

"Everything! Nothing! I don't know. It just doesn't work."

"Listen, Spencer. You're hot. I mean, right now you're only wearing your underwear, and you're tramping around the place, and seriously, that's enough to even give me a weird tingle. And I'm neither gay, neither a guy."

"And you're not the right girl either."

She rolled her eyes.

"That's not my point."

"But we're not talking about if I look good or not when I'm half naked, we're talking about what I'm wearing tonight!"

"Spence. We've gone through eight different outfits. Changed underwear set twice. Done your hair up in five different ways. Found you thousands of hot jewelry. And you're still not happy. And not dressed either. I don't know what you want more."

"But none of it is enough!"

"You're worse than a teenager on her first date."

I tried not to prove her right by reacting like one.

"It's important though. Vanessa said. First impressions are primordial."

Ooh, primordial. Big word. So not teenage-like.

"I know it is. I don't get how come I'm the one stuck with you though. It's kinda unfair, considering Nessie got the idea."

"It's not an idea, it's the truth. Now, get up there and give me a hand."

Demanding. Gosh, I was almost an adult then!

"Ninth time, here we come."

I hopped from one leg to the other impatiently, waiting for her to stand up. Eh…..back to stressed teenager. But hey, why was she taking so long? Didn't she see my life depended on this?

Okay, maybe not my life. But something very close to it.

Back in my room, Kyla made this huge act of picking her way through all the clothes flung on my floor. Oh. Har-har.

I stood in front of her as she sat on my bed, looking back at me. She rolled her eyes as I whined again.

"Well. Desperate situations require desperate measures."

She flipped her phone out of her pocket, shifting through her contact list before reaching the name she was looking for.

"Ky?"

She ignored me, lifting her phone up to her ear.

I waited patiently. Or not so patiently. Same difference, really.

"Hey, it's Kyla. Yeah, I'm at Spencer's house right now. Have you left your place yet? Remember what Nessie and I had told you last week? Well, I may be needing your help earlier than planned. When can you be here? Cool, see you then. Thanks."

It feels very weird, only hearing one side of a phone conversation. I was quite confused.

"Who was it?"

"You'll see."

I sighed and sat down on the floor, at the place where I had been standing. Hugging my legs closer to myself, I looked at Kyla.

"So, how many people do you have involved in this thing?"

"Oh, most of the group."

"Ashley?" I asked.

"She has no idea."

"Good."

I leant my head back, sighing.

"Kyla, how messed up is this plan?"

"It isn't. You're so going to get her at the end of the weekend."

"At the end?" I spun my head back up to her. "That long?"

"That's the maximum. Seriously, Spencer. You have everything to be able to win her. Don't worry too much, it'll be-"

She was interrupted by the noise of a car pulling up outside the house. Jumping to her feet, she rushed downstairs to open up to her mysterious helper.

I smiled. Proof of just how much she and I had become closer in the past few weeks. Now she just randomly allowed people in my house. What would it be next, bringing guys to me as I sat there in bra and panties?

Dani walked in the room.

Oh hello. Same thing as a guy, really.

"Hey Spencer, I heard you…." She looked at my floor. "Bloody hell." She looked at me. "Double bloody hell."

There was a silence.

"I think I know what went wrong."

Kyla stepped up behind her, patting her back.

"Good, so, I'll be downstairs if you need me. But please don't, I'm sick of clothes."

Both Dani and I smirked at her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Argh, god. Never get lesbians together. It's dangerous."

"Mhh."

Dani grinned and I nodded. Kyla just walked out.

I sat in silence as Dani took in the state of the room.

"How long?"

"We've been at it for three hours."

"And?"

"…found a pair of socks."

"Oh."

I nodded. She sat down next to me.

"So, Vanessa and Kyla told me about all this. You're cool?"

"Actually, I'm getting rather cold right now."

"You look hot, though."

"…"

"Okay, we'll stop," she grinned, but trailed her eyes down my body nonetheless.

"Anyway. Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, being gay isn't that..bad."

"Are you kidding? It's awesome. You'll understand me better once Ash and you fuck. Rainbows are due to her."

Why does she have to be so blunt? I'm blushing like hell now. Like, full body flush. Like, I can feel the heat against my knees.

"It's typical you fell for Ash, really. Good luck with it."

"Dani, when I first met you I thought you were going to be really difficult and just a bitch to me."

"You're telling me this why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Are you going to be a bitch?"

"Should I?"

I hesitated, going over the scene I had seen…perched on a branch…against my will…perched on a branch….them kissing…perched on a branch, i.e. WITH A BRANCH BETWEEN MY LEGS.

Anyway. Memories.

"I…saw you. With Ashley. You guys had something?"

"Sweetheart, it was only sex. That's all Ashley is about, anyway. Sex."

"…You don't think she can have anything else?"

"Of course no… Wait, you're telling me that you _really_ want to be with her? Like, loveydovey girlfriend like?"

I nodded silently. She stared at me

"Oh. Can I be an honest bitch?"

"Go ahead."

"Spencer, you'll never get her like that. Ashley is incapable of staying with the same person for over…a fuck. Or two. Well, as long as the other girl can last in a night, basically."

I tried not to let the words sting me too much. Instead, I pouted and took it as a dare. Oh, I'd get her alright. Even if I had to tie her up and..oh. Good idea.

"You're not going to help?"

"I am. Cuz it sounds like good fun. But honestly, I don't think you'll get her. I'll help you fuck her, yeah."

I gave her a weird look.

"Listen, Dani. I've just found out I'm gay. Not sure about lesbian threesomes just yet."

She laughed.

"Kid, you've changed. Rainbows are good for you."

I didn't answer and stood up.

"So?"

"Well, I'm not too sure why Kyla asked me to come. –Oh dear, my lovely girlfriend has perverted me. I'll never be able to write the word 'come' again without..uhm..yeah…- I mean, Aiden would have been a better choice. Gay men and all…"

Insert chuckle of conspiracy.

"I'm not sure I'd have liked him seeing me half naked though."

"What, you feel better with me?"

"…Good point."

She laughed and stood up too, moving to lean against my mirror, looking me up and judging the clothes scattered around the room.

"Right, first, we're cleaning all of this up. We'll see about your clothes then."

"…You just want me to bend down, don't you?"

"That obvious?"

"That obvious."

She shrugged and picked up a tshirt, folding it in one swift movement and chucking it on my bed. I stared at her.

"I worked in a clothes shop for some time."

"Oh."

"I got to see in the changing rooms a lot."

"Ah."

Understood better now…

The job was finished in only a few minutes with Dani there, and soon enough we were standing in a clear room again. I looked around myself, amazed at the change. I suddenly had a floor.

Dani stood back, her hands on her hips.

"Good. Now that that's done, let's get to dressing you."

I nodded and let her rummage through my wardrobe. She started humming some song from the Coyote Girl soundtrack and I grinned, humming along with her. As she turned around she was grinning, holding out clothes for me to try on.

"Here, dress simple. No need to get the whole thing out tonight, otherwise she'd just end up ripping 'em off," she smirked.

I took them silently and held them against my body, shivering. Okay, I was starting to get a little cold.

We stayed like that a while before her eyes widened.

"Wait, you want me to leave? So as not to see you **dress**? Are you serious?"

Uh, yeah, put that way, I made no sense. It happens to me often anyway.

I turned on the spot and laid the clothes out on my bed, looking at her choices. A short plaid skirt, simple t-shirt and a tie. I pulled the skirt on hesitantly, slipped the t-shirt over my head and looked at the tie dubitatively.

"That's not mine. I don't own any ties."

I turned around to find Dani's stare fixed on the place my ass had been. I coughed slightly, repeating her name.

"Dan? The tie isn't mine."

She finally snapped out of it and looked up.

"Uh, yeah, I know. I brought it over, in case."

"…Dan, I can't do tie knots."

She grinned at me and stepped closer, letting her hands fall around each extremity of the tie. In a few nifty movements it was done up, and I looked at her, amazed.

"Common lesbian knowledge," she explained, backing off again. She gave me the once over before adding, "Oh and, Spencer? We don't want Ash to fuck you in the middle of the hallway, neither do we want all of the guys there masturbating for the rest of their lives to images of you. So, the skirt comes off, and you can just wear your jeans, the ones with the pattern on the bottom left trouser."

Hesitated on how to react to that. Maybe I _did_ want Ashley to fuck me in the middle of the hallway… But the guy picture isn't great. And I don't even want to know how Dan remembers which jeans I have.

I stepped out of the skirt and I saw her breathe, smirking softly. Ah, Dani would never change.

A few minutes later I was downstairs, dressed, happy with the way I looked and ready to go. Which was a good thing, really, considering the party had started an hour ago.

Kyla barely admired the outfit and just grabbed her keys, marching us out of the house. I barely had time to say goodbye to those people known as your family before being shoved into Kyla's car and vrooshing off. –I love new words :) -

"Do you guys always do a party just before a new weekend then?"

"Yup. Keeps the popularity quota up," she grinned. "And Ashley gets to loosen up a little."

"…Because at school she isn't?"

She paused and looked at me.

"Right."

I laughed, and soon enough we were crunching up their driveway, Dani's car right behind us. I tried to stop the hammering of my heart against my ribs.

It wasn't working very well.

…What if Ashley didn't like ties?

We got out of the car and out of nowhere, Kyla was suddenly half dragging me, half pushing me up to the front door. I didn't put up much of a struggle. I mean, having a nervous breakdown on the porch and refusing to peel fingers off from around one of the columns isn't such a big deal. Dani managed to detach them. Eventually.

By the time we got in the hall, they were shouldering me and I was face to face with this… mass of..arms and legs and heads and feet and I was pretty sure that was a cat, just then. Oh, no. Just Jennifer in a cat-suit.

…

What? I blinked and looked through the crowd, looking for Jennifer when this slobbery thing deposited itself on my cheek.

"'lo Spencie."

"Hello Aiden. You've been here a while, haven't you," I said, looking him up critically.

"Oh, with Ash. We maaaade the punch. You should try it, Spencie. You'll be stripping for Ash in no time at aaall."

I turned to face Kyla.

"…He knows?"

"Uhm…sorry. He made me tell."

I refrained from slamming my palm against my forehead, since, out of the blue, all the blood in my body was now being pumped solely around my heart. I can just picturing it whooshing around, actually. Wouldn't that be so fun? Like, a motorised heart. We'd be all like, "Oh, Shane makes my heart go at about 300 mph". Unfortunately, this is not Shane but Ashley. And it's not 300 but something like 1000.

She ambled towards us, grinning at Dani before turning to her sister.

"I thought you guys would be here earlier?"

"Oh, a certain someone gave us a little trouble…"

"But it was worth it," chimed Dani, nodding towards me.

Ashley turned, seemingly seeing me for the first time that night. And hell, the reaction was worth it. Her eyes widened, she stepped back, her mouth opened, her mouth closed, she swallowed, I grinned.

"Oh. Hey, Ash."

Ooh, acting all natural and cool.

"Mhhmh."

That was literate of her. I take the outfit works?

"..I see."

There was a slight silence (well, as silent as a hallway bonded with people in a house with music in every loudspeakers can be) before she blinked and shook her head.

"Seeing things, Ash?" smirked Dani.

"Uhm, maybe. Spencer, can I see you a second?"

Oh. The 1000mph has just gone down to nil. Funny, that. Less fun than the swirling and churning blood rate though, don't you think? No? Should I just shut up and follow her? Oh right. Kay. See you later then.

**There you go guys :) Tell me what you thiiiink. By the way, now's the time to ask stuff. What you want to see happening. I still have all of your reccomendations from last time, and now that Ash and Spence have stopped playing and will be out right flirting, I can use them better :p  
Oh, and which of my Original Characters do you like best? (list above) and am I too mean to Aiden? [Spashley forever Ashden never!]**

**xx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not even going to comment on how late this is.**

**Happy birthday Life-Live-Love-Learn!!! I have no idea what day it is for you now, time zones and all, but happy birthday anyway :) Hope you have/had an awesome day, and...well, here's a little present to you from me :)**

**Nothing exciting in this. Well, nothing ish. I have no plot what so ever for this so called plan my characters have, so meh XD Hope it turns out alright anyway.**

**Starfrosted, and all others who wondered, Nessie/Ness are two of Vanessa's nicknames. They're also nicknames for the Lochness monster. But that's got nothing to do with this story.**

**Holidays now, hopefully shall be able to write more. Got good grades in my test week :)**

**Warning: No Carlin was harmed in the making of this chapter. Aiden may have fallen off a table, but that was his own fault.  
Disclaimer: They're all miiine. Miney miney mine. In my dreaaaams *eyes widen as finger comes up to tap on forehead, grinning widely***

**Okay, the fact it's half past one am here, and I'm not going to get any sleep because I'm leaving for England at 6am...later on, may explain the above behaviour. Or maybe that's just how I behave anyway....**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As she led me through the crowd, I recalled the last time this had happened, not too long ago. Except this time, it seemed Ash was in a little more of a hurry, her hand tight around mine. I hardly was able to gauge the atmosphere of the party, which was a shame, really, since I was starting to know more and more people at King. But walking behind Ashley totally beats all of that…

I let my eyes wander down to her ass, biting my lip softly. If all of this worked, that'd be mine at the end of the weekend… We finally found the stairs and made our way up them, arriving on the landing. There, she turned and looked back at me. Her eyes widened slightly and I had to bite my lips again to not laugh. Her eyes shut as she swore softly, swiveling back and taking me to her room. The door opened, revealing a couple on her bed.

Oh, too bad. Wrong room choice, guys.

"Out," was all Ashley said.

I wasn't sure if they were from King or not, but they definitely obeyed fast. Ashley slammed the door shut, leaning back against it.

"Shit, Spence."

There was a slight silence, during which I fiddled awkwardly with my hands. Oh hey. I never knew my ring finger could bend so far back.

I looked up to find her staring at me, and just as I was going to open my mouth to ask her if there was anything wrong her hands reached out to grab my tie. Well, Dani's tie really. But that didn't matter. I was suddenly brought forward, Ash pulling me by my tie (okay, okay, not mine, but whatever).

I let out a slight gasp as our bodies met, or, more importantly, as our lips met. I almost melted.

One of her hands was still between our bodies, holding tightly on to my...the tie, while the other crept down to hold onto my waist, pulling me closer even. I could feel the warmth of her fingers against my skin through my t-shirt and shivered.

I had to kick myself -figuratively, of course; kicking myself while Ashley was kissing me would just be...weird – to get my hands to work, and they instantly wrapped around her neck, my own fingers tangling in her hair. I felt her react against me as I started to stroke her neck softly, to the rhythm of our kissing lips.

Just as I was going to pull back for air, her lips opened against mine and her teeth nipped at my lower lip. Ah. Her teeth. My lips. Ah.

Her tongue slipped out to stroke the place she had just bitten, and that's when I gave up. This girl could kiss like no other girl had before.

...Which didn't really say much, considering she was the first girl I had kissed. Though, now that I thought about it, there had been that girl, when I was seven... but that was an accident, I swear.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yes. Giving up.

Her tongue slid into my mouth, and, as I met it with mine, she switched our positions against the door, pushing her hips against me in the movement.

I tried not to moan.

I tried. Really.

But Ashley seemed to like me moaning in her mouth, considering she moaned back.

My heart hurt. I couldn't quite decide if it was due to the lack of air, or because I was kissing the girl I was in love with.

She pulled back, compensating the loss of pressure on my upper body by pressing her thigh even more between mine.

Gaspy gaspy gasp.

Her eyes looked into my darkened ones and she growled.

"You're pretty good, for a newbie, baby C."

I pouted softly, pleading for more. And she gave me more.

As her mouth met mine, I felt her fingers fumble at the bottom of my top, slipping under the material to stroke my stomach and waist, thigh still pushing between mine. I felt my heart rate increase, as well as...well, something else. Her hand suddenly slipped up further, coming to a rest just below my breast and stroking the skin there slowly. My hips jerked. Which, really, didn't make anything better. Since it resulted in me grinding against her.

I felt her shiver in my arms, a smirk appearing on her lips as her hand cupped my breast. Just that. Simply that. Her hand....covering my breast. Was making me crave for her, for more. More of her. All over me.

I shut my eyes and moaned, her lips leaving mine to flutter down my neck, leaving soft open mouthed kisses on the skin there. Her other hand stopped stroking my side to come up to my jaw, ghostly stroking it to make me tilt my head, giving her more space to..suck and lick at my neck. My eyes were completely hazed over.

Her tongue slipped out, licking up my neck to my jaw before coming to a rest on my ear lobe.

"I want you..." she breathed into my ear.

Sucked on my ear lobe. If I was in any state to do so, I guess I would have rambled on here about my increasing suspicions on her being an ear fetishist. But I wasn't in much of a state. Actually, the only state I was in was that of..utter mush. Is that a state? We should make it a state. We being all the people who've been kissed by Ashley.

....Wait, no. I don't like to think about her kissing others...

Her teeth nipped at my neck and I jolted back to the present, hips grinding further in hers.

"Fuck....Ash.."

The hand on my breast was pushing against me softly, fingers skilfully hardening my nipples, even through the material of my bra. She swore against my neck, slipping her hand underneath said bra and moulding her hand onto me, rolling my nipple between her fingers, making me arch into her.

..I never wanted this to stop. Her mouth on my neck, her teeth scraping over the skin there, her hand massaging my breast as the other was.. slowly... stroking up my thigh, tracing circles against my jeans. Inching higher every time.

It was when her hand slid between my legs that she sprung back, giving me a wild and confused look.

I groaned and watched her, too aroused to trust my legs to hold me properly, without the door's help.

"I...I can't fuck you against a bloody door..."

She can't? Why not? I don't mind, really. I'm accommodating like that.

I swallowed anyhow, trying to calm down the blood pounding in my head and..well, some other body part.

"I..."

She looked at me, stared at me even, eyes obviously doing everything they could not to look down at my ruffled clothes.

"Why didn't you stop me, baby C?"

I took a deep breath in. Vanessa had coached me for something like this. The whole weekend was planned, in fact.

"I'm gay, Ash."

The look on her face was priceless. Any other life changing situation, and I would have laughed.

"I see."

Okay, that wasn't planned.

"What, that's all?"

"Are you serious?"

"...Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Well, I think the very first time I tried anything was with this kid, when I was seven and..."

Her eyes somewhat stopped me from continuing.

"Since you..." I whispered.

"..Is this because I fucked with you, over that weekend?"

"...Er, you mean fucked as in, played with my mental and physical state?"

"Fucked as in not involving two of my fingers slamming into you."

Eyes haze over, legs almost give out, shiver crashing through my body...pictures in my mind... Fuck...

She waited patiently for me to recover, barely smiling.

"I suppose you want that, then?"

...Nessie, I need you! I'm in no state to give a proper answer. Well, unless "Fuck, yes, Ash, do that to me now, against this door, with me screaming your name as I come over and over again" is a proper answer.

I shook my head. No. I needed her to fall for me. Not her fingers..in...ah. ..I need that too. I shall have to ask Nessie if we can include it in the plan.

Eww...Planned sex. How charmingly erotic...

I swallowed again and focussed on her.

"Err, no."

Convincing.

She looked away.

"Ah, shame...That's what I want, right now..."

Okay, okay, so do I. Fuck, I'm even ready to use my own hand if I don't get anything soon.

....Right, so, I've been using my own hand for the past month or so. But whatever. I'm getting a point across.

Her eyes bore into mine.

"Spencer...We..I... should go back down..."

And with that, she approached me one last time, almost leaned in to kiss me before deciding against it and shifting me softly to get out. I sunk to the ground.

I was turned on. Badly. Which wasn't going to help the good functioning of our operation tonight... I could barely think straight. All I could see was...what she had told me..she wanted to do...

I hummed and coughed, breathing in once before trying to get to my feet. Just as I was half way up, someone pushed against the door and I found myself flat on my face. Albeit the fact my nose now hurts like hell, I'm probably in a very elegant position.

The laugh that reached my ears somewhat confirmed this. I rolled onto my back and groaned, a hand rubbing my nose.

"Ouch..."

Vanessa looked down at me, still laughing.

"I saw Ashley come out and thought I'd come and see how you were doing..."

"Where did she go?" I asked.

Except that sounded more like "nweh did nee no?"

"Oh, she went to see Dani. So, what happened?"

I lay my head back against the floor and bumped it gently, ignoring Vanessa's question.

"Is anything wrong?"

"You bashed my nose into pieces and I'm effing turned on." (noo basht my noz nto peezes nd I'm efink turndon)

"So nothing's too wrong then," she smiled.

She reminded me of those foxy smiley people in mangas. They pissed me off. How is having eyes like upside-down 'v's natural!?

She held her hand out and I groaned, catching onto it for her to pull me up. She tugged me to the bed and sat us down.

"Go on, tell me."

"You want all the details?" (noo want el ther detazs?)

"....Do I?"

"I don't know. You like lesbian action?" (I dunoo. Noo lyk nesbian akshuun?)

She paused and looked at me.

"Ah, I'm not sure how to answer that."

"My nose hurts." (my noz hutz)

"I figured."

"Thank you." (takk noo)

There was a silence, during which we pondered on my aching nose before she turned towards me again.

"Right. So, yes, I want details, but...to a certain point."

"She brought me up here. Didn't say much till she swore and grabbed my tie, well, Dani's tie, and pulled me forwards and..." (nee broot me...alright, shall I stop this now?)

Eyes hazing up again.

"Alright, alright, I get it. You guys made out. How did it end?"

"She...suddenly backed off and got this really cute confused look on her face. Asked me why I hadn't told her to stop. I...came out to her. She said "I see"."

"...Seriously? What kind of an answer is that anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Well...That changes things a little."

"She wants to fuck me."

"That was to be expected, sweetheart. She's just a five year old, and you're the ice cream..."

Why did it have to be ice cream? That involves licking. Why not just... a sweet. Then she'd only...eat me...Oh god. I never liked metaphors.

"Yes, but..I don't want that."

"You don't?"

"I do."

"...Right."

"No, I mean..I do, really. You have no idea how we.. okay, doesn't matter. But I don't want to be just a fuck for her. I want to be hers... I... love her."

That was a rather garbled love message.

She looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, that's understandable."

There was another silence, during which she stood up and looked at me.

"Alright, we'll just go on as usual I suppose. I'll look for Aiden. Oh and, Spence? Before you come down, you should maybe pull your zipper up."

"...Right."

That was embarrassing.

I followed her downstairs, back into the heated mass of the party. I'd almost forgotten about that. I was half way towards the kitchen when I got intercepted by Dani.

"Spencer," she whispered in my ear.

Uhm. Has that ever happened to you? You're walking along, or, being bumped along, not annoying anyone, and suddenly this girl is pressed up against you and blowing into your ear. It's surprising.

So, after choking for about half a minute, I made an attempt at being discreet again.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"What?"

"I said, yes?"

"What? Speak louder, Spence. Why are we whispering?"

"You're the one who started whispering."

"Yeah, because I was trying to not get us noticed by the whole room, but you ruined that."

"...I'm sorry. So, what did you want?"

"Ashley."

"...Excuse me? You want Ashley?"

"Yes...No. No, I need to tell you, about Ashley."

"Oh, right. Ness had told me Ash had gone to see you after....Yeah. Gone to see you."

"Mhhm."

"But isn't that...disloyal? If she went to see you and you're instantly telling me?"

"Do I look like a loyal person?"

"Err..."

"Exactly. I'm just doing this for the fun. Now, come here."

Why do I feel like I'm being permanently dragged around this house?

Soon enough we were outside, leaning against the porch.

"So?"

"So....Ashley. She came straight over to tell me about you coming out. So I guess that part worked well."

I nodded, biting my lip. Then what?

"I think...Well. You actually telling her that you're gay...right after making out... had some effect. I'm not sure if she liked the idea or if she was scared or whatever. It was a little weird. You...duck!"

"..Quack?"

"No! Duck! Down!"

Understood what she meant before I actually looked down to see if there was a duck at our feet. Crouching down I looked at her quizzically.

"...Why are we crouching?"

"Ashley."

"We're crouching for Ashley? ...Is this some kind of sexual joke?"

"...Spencer, your brain is about as bad as Jennifer's. No. We're just crouching so that Ashley doesn't see us. Because she's only just talked to me about you, and we really don't need her to freak out on us at the start of this thing."

"I thought she was meant to see us together?"

"Originally, yeah. But things have changed a little now. We can ask Nessie later, but I'd rather not take the risk."

I nodded and suddenly jumped as someone inside the house shouted. My arms flailed, grabbed onto Dani and...pulled her down on top of me. Before we could react, the door opened.

"Dani? ..Spence?... I thought you liked my sister..?"

Oh, hi Kyla.

**I have a new story. Pro or Con reading it now?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's back ^^**

**Missed me? ....Remember me? I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't, it's been what... four months? Goodness. Forgive me, dear readers. What a bad impression I must be giving to all of the new readers who joined in somewhere along the line... Anyway, so here's the 3rd chapter at last. I can't promise anything too precise, but I now have something ressembling a plot for the end of this, more chaps shall be following this update some time soon. I think. I hope.**

**If any of you are still actually interested in me, uhm... It's been 6 months with my girlfriend, and I'm still madly in love with her. We're writing a fic together, but shhh. Getting good grades and listening to music from the 70's, all's good. Oh, came out to my father and a couple more of my cousins. Went okay, glad for that. Dadum, anyhow, here comes the continuation of Team Spirit.**

**For all of you new readers who left reviews, for mrs officer, satincanopy, Riba77, Greenman212121, Birdseyeview57, and all of those who faved or alert..ed, thank you for kicking me in the ass to start writing again, and I hope you'll forgive me for taking so much time. Also, enjoy the new chapter, don't hesitate to tell me what you think and, err, yell at me xp**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I really don't deserve it anyway.  
Warning: Nothing majorly bad in this chapter. Well. Just close your eyes and block your ears if you don't like Aiden too much ^^**

**Chapter 3**

"So, you all know how to play the bottle, right?"

"...Yeah, you basically spin an empty bottle and have to kiss the one it falls on."

"Exactly. Do you know the Davies-Woods version?"

I had a bad feeling about this. Davies-Woods is not a good combination. Never. Ever ever ever. Got it? Ever ever.

After opening the door on us Kyla had simply tutted at Dani and I, annoyed at us "almost ruining The Plan". We _didn't_ almost ruin it. We were fine. Quacks and all.

She'd helped us up and, before Dani and I had had the time to go and talk to Vanessa about any updates in The Plan, Ashley and Aiden had intercepted us.

Game time. We were going to "play together", as Ashley put it.

"Davies-Woods version?"

"Yeah, it's actually quite innocent. The person whom the bottle chooses has to answer one question about him or herself, and depending on how satisfied the person who spun the bottle is with the answer, the kiss shall be innocent... or not."

"Wait, if they're happy the kiss is innocent, or is it the other way around?"

"Well, the aim is to satisfy the other person (ooo-er) so that you don't end up hot and heavy in the middle of my room."

"...how is that a bad thing?" asked Dani.

"Uhm... Well I guess it's up to you then..."

Oh. Sounds alright actually. I turned to look at Ashley. After the first 'oh-my-god-she's-so-beautiful-(and-I-really-want-to-get-in-her-pants)' heart failure came the 'ah-shit-she's-got-that-sexy-glint-in-her-eyes' gasp.

Am I whipped, do you think?

"I'm going first!" Jennifer said, jumping up to spin the bottle.

I watched the bottle whip around and halt on Aiden. Which made everyone laugh, really. Poor guy.

"Ok, Aid. What's your last played song on your mp3?"

"...uhm.... I Need A Hero – The Fairy Godmother. You know, from Shrek."

....

"...sing it for us?"

That boy is way too enthusiastic about making a show of himself.

He got up, started to sway his hips.

"Where have all the good men gone?"

First round of laughter.

As the song got on, Aiden started to dance faster, till the fatal

"Aaah-ah! I need a heroooo!"

Oh dear.

"He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!"

No no no no, it's coming…

"And he's gotta be laaarger than liiife!"

That was it. That line and the way Aiden was clutching onto his invisible microphone, dancing like some gay(er) version of Elvis, yelling out the words, it was the end of us. Everyone was in stitches, even Hannah had a slight smile on her lips.

When he finally sat down to a general round of applause he smirked and looked at Jennifer.

"So?"

"Apart from the fact I can't believe you actually sang that for us, it was pretty good."

"So do I get to have a dirty kiss?"

"No."

Funny, that came both from Jen and Kyla.

He pouted, receiving his light smack on the lips from the cheerleader before spinning the bottle.

I watched as it landed on Dani and bit my lip. Well, this was the perfect occasion to go on with the plan: after telling Ash I was gay, moving on to get her interest in me as high as it would go. And this could only work by getting her a little…jealous.

"Dani!" squeaked Aiden. "Tell us something about you."

"Err, dude. You're supposed to ask a question, not just have me do the work for you."

Dani rolled her eyes as Aiden looked around, asking for someone's help with an idea. Finally his eyes fell on Kyla and he smiled lightly.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"…What kind of a fucked up question is that? It's none of your business, Kenny boy."

"That's a fucked up answer. Shame for you, you won't get one of my special kisses."

"Oo-er, what a shame…"

Dani really didn't like boys, did she.

We watched as he crawled over to her and rapidly kissed her cheek. She shuddered before shaking her head, lying her eyes on me.

We were going to have to cheat.

Just as she got up to twist the bottle, Vanessa squealed and 'accidently' spilt her drink all over Mike's lap, effectively diverting everyone's attention. Dani quickly pointed the bottle towards me before looking over to the soaking boy's pants.

When the commotion finally died down, people went back to the game. Dani winked at me before raising her voice.

"Spencer! Your turn. So… your favourite position in bed?"

I blushed. Hey now, this wasn't part of the plan _at all_.

"Oh, er. I like to spoon on my side. Helps me sleep."

Hah! Question diverted!

"You sleep during sex, do you?"

Dani, please, stop the conversation now. Just..come over and kiss me.

"I… no."

"What do you do then?"

"Just… you know… I…"

"Maybe you can show me?"

The others watched this exchange, a bemused smile on the faces of those who weren't implicated in the plan whereas those who knew just rolled their eyes at Dani. Ashley, on the other hand, was biting her lip and looking at us.

"Dani, okay, you're just trying to fuck Spencer. We all know this. Spencer's a very fuckable person. But back to the game now," she said, trying to sound detached.

Oo, so this was working after all.

Dani nodded and looked over to Ash.

"You're right, sorry."

With that she came over to me, Ashley wincing as she realised what Dani was about to do. Or, was doing.

Second time I was kissed by a girl that night. Must be the tie.

Dani pressed her lips to mine, pushing me down to the floor as her thigh slipped between mine. We had agreed that we might as well be real about this, since if Ashley detected any kind of tension or repressed actions between us it could ruin it all.

So Dani was showing me her best kissing talents.

…And she was definitely talented. Her hands were in all the right places, her thigh applying just the right pressure, her tongue flicking mine expertly; but somehow it didn't have the same effect as when Ashley did it.

When we finally broke apart, we were both breathing deeper and Dani's eyes were slightly hazed. Eh, I have some techniques of my own..

Ashley was trying to conceal the anger on her face by turning away to talk to Aiden. Unfortunately her boytoy was much too busy ogling at Dani and I, as were most boys in the room.

I felt like I was constantly giving a show to these people…

Vanessa grinned and gave me a discreet thumbs-up, nodding over to Ashley who was positively glaring at Dani.

I chuckled. This was actually quite fun….even though my heart wrenched at kissing anyone else than Ashley. Though her possessive look was quite cute.

I grabbed the bottle, spinning it and crossing my fingers for it not to fall on Ashley. If I kissed her now, I'd definitely be unable to continue tonight. Memories from earlier in the evening invaded my mind and I shivered. My future wife was hot.

It came to a stop on Aaron.

I hadn't even noticed he was here before seeing him just now. I bit my lip, looking at his face. It looked like he hadn't been sleeping much… According to Vanessa, Pete and him still hadn't talked to each other since the last night of our previous weekend. And neither of the two boys were looking too happy.

Though Peter didn't seem to be here tonight. I decided to maybe go and talk to Aaron later… or talk to Ashley about them two.. or something like that.

"Hi Aaron."

"Hey Spence. So, go ahead with your question."

I paused, trying to think back to the last quiz chain mail I had received, looking for any kind of random question.

"Here. How often do you prepare your own meals?"

"Pretty often," he said. "I'm a decent cook and I try not to eat out much."

I felt the smirk on Ashley's face before I heard her voice.

"Funny. For me, it's the opposite…"

Aaron turned to her, completely oblivious.

"Oh? Where do you eat out? What's your favourite meal?"

"Ah, well, you see, there's this place… I can get it delivered straight to my place. The best thing they serve is this…creamy desert… I just love dipping my fingers inside it and licking it off them…"

Her eyes were fixed onto me as she said this and I shivered, biting my lip. Her mind was twisted. Then again, my brain was in the gutter. We suited each other.

The others groaned. Well, the ones who had understood what she was referring to.

"But they've got this new one I'm just dying to taste."

My blush intensified as her eyes trailed down between my legs, my eyelids fluttering shut as I bit my lip.

She can turn me on by looking at me. Oh gee.

"Moving on!" said Kyla, looking at Aaron. "Twist the bottle, blondie."

He nodded and turned the bottle.

The game went on for another few turns, with typical questions such as "what's the first thing you think of when you wake up/ how often do you wear makeup (this one had been for Andrew…)/ what's the one thing that you always have on you/ what's under your bed" etc…

Then people got bored and started to get back down, where the party had went from excited dancing to some kind of drunken slumber.

I caught Vanessa's glance and followed her into one of the numerous rooms spattered across this house. I was starting to feel a little tired and a little, err, frustrated.

Stepping inside, Vanessa quickly closed the door behind me and I found myself facing Kyla and Dani, Vanessa standing next to me.

The three girls had somewhat become the leaders of The Plan and were taking the job very seriously. Well, okay. Nessie and Ky were.

"Okay girls, we need an update on the situation," said Vanessa.

"Wait. First, how have you guys got this all planned?" asked Dani as she slouched down in one of the chairs.

"Well… you know how Ash has been playing around with Spencer a lot recently? Just… using her as a snuggly or hot girlfriend sometimes, or just as a friend other times. We need to give her a bit of a kick in the ass to make her chose who Spence really is to her…. And this will, of course, be : the love of her life."

Err, hey now, don't use those big words. I'll start blushing. Even more.

"And so you guys are using me to make Ashley dance along?" she pouted, mock-hurt.

"No, you're just the first part. Ashley won't like having her plaything played with by anyone else but her… and so once she gets rid of you," insert evil grin, "then we have to make her realise she totally fell for Spence."

"How will you do that?"

Okay, even I'm curious. This plan was somehow made mostly without me…

"Err… we haven't quite figured that out yet.." [author: eh ^^; me neither]

Boy, that was reassuring.

"Okaaay. So what are we doing here?"

I sat down, looking at the three girls in the room with me absently. They were all good looking… and Dani was quite hot, I guess. When you thought about it. But of course, I had to fall for the unattainable sex addict. ….I couldn't say I minded the sex addict part. Just the unattainable bit.

"Just an update. So far… Spence has come out to Ash, after maki-"

"Yeah, okay, don't remind me. I've only just gotten over it," I muttered.

Kyla looked at me sympathetically.

"Then… we've had some DanixSpencer action, which we can keep up for a while longer, and I've got Andrew on Ashley's case to find out what she thinks so far."

I leant my head back onto the chair, sighing.

I never knew it was so complicated to get a girlfriend. Seriously. If I had known I would have stuck to boys.

…or not.

Just then Andrew stepped into the room, a huge grin on his face. He slipped his arms around Vanessa's waist and kissed her lightly before turning to me.

"Well, she's pissed at Dani. I'd be careful if I were you, Dan."

The girl in question waved it off. She knew how to deal with Ashley…

"As for you, Spence… you're hot."

Vanessa frowned lightly at this.

"I mean. Ash thinks you're hot. I showed her a few snapshots I took of you earlier this evening, asking her what she thought of you. She kinda went on one of those macho lesbian rants she's so good at, before admitting you had made a pretty, uhm, good effect on her when she saw you first… But that she hated the fact you were so good-looking because that "Dani slut" wanted you too now."

I blinked.

"So… she wants me?"

"Yeah, we knew that already. I mean, it's obvious, right?" drawled Dani from her seat.

This whole reunion felt slightly weird. I kept waiting for Aiden to burst in wearing a tux, doing his best humming-version of the James Bond theme tune.

Instead we heard the distinct noise of the end of a party. Doors slamming, cars starting up and drunk protests. I suddenly looked up.

"Are there any new people this weekend?"

"I think so. Not too much though… and some are missing."

I bit my lip, instantly thinking about Peter.

"Any news on what's going on between those two?"

"Yeah… it was a bit of a "if he comes I won't" thing, for this weekend."

"Kids," muttered Dani.

"And finally Peter decided he'd be the gentleman and not come," finished Dani.

So visibly, getting a girlfriend was hard. But getting a boyfriend was even harder. I thought rainbows were supposed to be lucky?

Kyla headed for the door.

"We should get out of here.. there's a bedroom sorting out we have to do…"

The whole room smirked at me and I blushed. What was going to come next…?

**Any ideas are still welcome! I have some other stories going on atm, so once Tpots is done I'll probably post those. Thanks all for your support, hope you enjoyed reading this and will continue reading :)**

**xx**

* * *


	4. The Epic Poll Sauveur

**_23/07/09_**

**This is probably out of date by the time you read this - the poll is closed. But I'm keeping these pages up just for an archive interest :)**

**xx  
Jonz**

* * *

_**10/07/09**_

So you probably all hate me right now.

But I _neeeeeeeeed_ your help. The whole end is written up, the only bit missing is the middle. Which honestly should be pretty straight-forward.

The only problem is….the bracelets. I can't choose. So, guys, where do you want to see this go?

The options are:

- Dani and Ash as whores = Fight for Spencer's attention

- Dani and Ash a couple = Slight mess up of The original Plan xp

- Spencer and Ash a couple = …Too easy xp

- Other idea..?

So, leave your opinion with a review. Thanks guys, as soon as I get the results I'll get writing again.

x

* * *

**_21/07/09_**

Hey you all!

First, a massive thanks for all those of you who voted - it reassured me in the idea that I actually do have some readers out there... Secondly, the poll is now closed! I figured it was time for me to start writing...

As for the results, here goes: (I even bothered to figure out the %s!)

Out of **68 votes**...

**70,1%** (47p) went for _Ashley and Dani as whores_

**3%** (2p) went for _Ashley and Dani as a couple_

**4,5%** (3p) went for _Spencer and Ashley as a couple_

**1,5%** (1p) went for _Spencer and Dani as whores_

**15%** (10p) went for _Spencer and Dani as a couple_

**4,5%** (3p) went for just _Ashley as a whore_

**1,5%** (1p) went for just _Dani as a whore_

**1,5%** (1p) went for _Ashley as a slave_

There, I think it's pretty obvious which option won the vote... (As for the Spencer and Dani as a couple.... Ah, forgive me, I had forgotten to mention that it was a little..particular. You'll see in the upcoming chapter...)

Anyway, toodledoo. I'm off to write you some Teapots goodness...

xx  
Jonz

P.S: While you wait, if you want to read some stuff similar in style to The Power of Rainbows and Team Spirit, check out the joint account I have with BehindTheWords (also known as my girlfriend). It goes under the name _**Skames**_, here's a link to our profile - fanfiction. net/~ skames (you know how it works). We've got an ongoing Spashley story which could interest you lot :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Oh god, when was the last time I wrote a real author's note for Team Spirit?**

**'Way too long ago' is the answer. And believe me, I am profoundly sorry. But thanks to all of your dedicated reviews, PMs, ideas, suggestions, and the poll you answered: Teapots is up and running again.**

**..I guess some of you will have to go back and read a few chapters xp (Even I did...)**

**Regarding the poll, as you have read, Dani and Ashley as whores won the vote. It will surely make for interesting situations ;)**

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and that you'll be reading the rest as well :)**

**...As cheesy as this sounds, I really do love you all ;D**

**_Warning: ....Uhm. There's... God, I have to say it. Lesbian threesome, guys. And it probably will happen again, every now and then. Since both Ash and Dani are fighting for Spencer...  
Disclaimer: Not mine, and honestly, by now, I don't deserve it xp_**

* * *

**Team Spirit**

**Chapter 4**

We walked back into the main room to find a winging Ashley.

"Where were you guys? I had to empty this place by myself," said Ashley.

"Uhm, we were at the back, making sure…no one stayed who…wasn't supposed to… yeah."

We all nodded at Kyla's mumbled explanation.

Ashley looked at us weirdly, before catching sight of Dani and I standing next to each other. …She has the most adorable angry pout I have ever seen…

"Where are we all sleeping?"

"Like last time, no? Just..pick a room?" Ashley looked confused at the question. Oh, if only she knew.

"Aww come on Ash, that's getting old."

"Yeah, we need a new system, don't you think?"

"I agree."

"Mhhm, so do I."

I watched, amused, as the whole group got together against Ashley. And she had no idea of what was going on.

Too bad, we weren't going to be in the same bed tonight. Well. Not like last time, anyway.

"So…what do you guys suggest?"

"How about… we just throw some mattresses on the floor in the living room, get some quilts and just all…pile up?"

"What, like some huge orgy? Yeah, why not," Ashley grinned.

Well. Her twisted mind came in handy this time.

"Alright! Let's get to it!"

Dani grabbed my hand and tugged me upstairs, right into Ashley's room. I bit my lip. God, we were too obvious, she _had_ to guess.

I watched as she pulled the covers and pillows off Ash's bed, trying to get the mattress free. Seconds later we heard the rest of the group trudging upstairs and looked at each other. Well. Here we go again…

She pulled me on the bed, kissing me deeply, as if we had been in mid-bed-undoing when the need to make out had suddenly overcome us.

Sure enough, moments later, the sound of someone coming in the room made Dani smirk into the kiss.

As I pulled back, Ashley came into view. A very pissed-looking Ashley.

"Oh, er, hey Ash. Baby C and I were just… getting your mattress," smiled Dani.

I caught Ash wincing at Dani using her nickname for me, covering her face with an expressionless mask seconds later.

"Well, I'll give you a hand."

That…was not the expected reaction. I crawled off Dani, stepping next to Ashley as the girl beneath me got off the bed. Ashley helped us carry the mattress downstairs, catching everyone's attention as they saw her helping Dani and I.

Where was the fiery brunette we were so used to?

As we kept moving bed-stuff downstairs, Kyla suddenly gave me a huge grin. …What was there to be happy about? She pointed to Aiden, who waved at me.

Err… okay?

As he made his way over to me I looked around. Ashley was nowhere to be seen.

"What's up, Aid?"

"We should get walkie-talkies, it would be so much cooler." [and, omgz, we can all dress in black and walk around with water pistols!!]

"I'm sure it would. You..have news?"

"Yeah, Ash came to see me. She wanted my help to get Dani off you."

I smirked.

"What did you say?"

"Well… I agreed. I figured we could maybe use that to our advantage?"

"….Thanks, Aiden."

I guess he was kinda useful to something else other than entertainment. But rarely.

"So… that means that her pretending to be okay earlier is just a…war declaration?"

"Yup. And you're the prize."

The image of me, packaged up with a ribbon around my head passed fleetingly in my mind. And a card saying "unwrap me, Ashley". No, actually, no need for the card. Have it written in..chocolate syrup on my stomach.

Does that sound like a good idea?

…Okay, maybe not a _good_ idea. But a fun one.

"P-jay time, guys! We have a girls changing room, in, say, Ashley's room. And a boys changing room in Kyla's room."

"Wait, you mean I'm going to get a bunch of half naked guys in my room and I won't even be in there to see it?" Kyla pouted.

There was a slight silence during which we waited for one of Ashley's satisfied jokes about having "a bunch of half naked girls in her room". But it didn't come.

I looked at her, surprised. She was busy scowling silently. Well, this would be interesting.

Instead we all made our way to our appointed rooms. Dani made sure she was next to me as we got undressed, her eyes running up and down my body as I stripped. I was pretty sure she would have done this anyway, Plan or not…

This time though, Ashley reacted. She walked right over and stepped between us, calmly continuing to undress. I bit my lip, smiling lightly. She was being pretty open about her dislike at Dani and I's "relationship".

The only bad part about all this was that I hadn't been kissed or touched by Ashley in what felt like days now. Which I wasn't too happy about. At all. Though I felt a little bad… I mean, I had been kissing Ashley only hours before, and now it looked like I had fled right into Dani's arms.

But Dani was having too much fun by now to stop. She easily stepped past Ashley, wearing a short nightdress, and pranced up to me.

"Wanna come with me, Carlin?" and she leaned in, breathing hotly against my neck.

Ashley grinded her teeth. Wearing a pair of shorts and a bra as her pyjamas, she strut past us, making sure to glare at Dani on the way.

I knew the extra sway in her hips was for me. I noticed, Ash. If only you knew… you always have my full attention, even when hot dykes are breathing down my neck.

As soon as Ashley walked out the whole room chuckled.

"Does anyone feel bad about this? I'm starting to get conscience pangs…" said Kyla.

Dani smirked.

"Naw, it's fun."

As the rest of us made our way back down to the living room, we found all the boys waiting for us.

Dani and I sighed. What is it with boys liking to exhibit their topless selves? Seriously, it's unasked for. I slipped out of the room, heading for the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I was starting to know this place pretty well, being both Kyla's friend and Ashley's…plaything.

Just as I reached up to get a glass, a pair of tanned arms wrapped around my waist.

"Playing around, baby C?" drawled Ashley into my ear.

My heart sped up and I bit my lip. You know, maybe I didn't need her as my girlfriend. Maybe I could be just fine with her just… taking me whenever she wanted.

Her lips trailed down my neck to my collarbone, catching the air in my throat as her hands danced on my stomach.

"P…playing around, Ash?"

"Mhm. What's with you and Dani?"

"Nothing," I stuttered, her lips still hot on my skin.

"So, her doing…"

She turned me around, looking right into my eyes as she kissed me, deeply, angrily. Her tongue pushed past my lips, invading my mouth as my knees faltered. I'd never been kissed by her when she was jealous… but hell, it was worth it.

I moaned softly as she bit down on my lower lip, growling my name. The brunette suddenly pulled away, leaving me panting and covering her body with hungry eyes.

"…this to you, is nothing?" she finished, watching me intently.

"Ashley…"

"Is it nothing?"

I couldn't break now, not before the weekend had even officially started… I was about to tell her that yes, it was nothing with Dani because only she could kiss me like this, only Ashley could get my heart beating out of my chest with a single kiss. But then Kyla walked in.

"Oh, hey guys!"

I looked at her pleadingly, trying to communicate the situation to her.

"Ky, could you give us a sec?" Ashley murmured.

I shook my head wildly, Ashley momentarily turned to look at her sister.

"Aw, come on Ash. You guys can't just play alone, come with us! We're all getting under our covers and stuff. And then we still have the bracelets to give out, right?"

Kyla, you rock. Even though you have a poor taste in boys, you have an amazing taste in half-sisters.

Ashley turned back to look at me, gaze flickering down to my lips before she headed out of the room. She was acting weird but then again… so was the rest of the group, to her.

Kyla came over to me, touching my shoulder lightly.

"Woah Spencer, looked like you needed a hand back then…"

"Mhm. Er. Thanks."

"Come on, we have to go get in bed too."

I nodded and Kyla led me back to the living room, grinning at the others. They formed a sort of carpet of human beings, some huddled together and others not. As I scanned the faces I only struggled to recognise one face, considering we hadn't really talked before. I wondered if I'd actually get to talk much to anyone this weekend, considering the…busy planning.

I glanced at Dani nervously, searching for a place to settle down. Well. Considering Ashley had managed to slip herself pretty close to Dani, I guess that meant I'd be in the middle. Right?

I felt Vanessa's eyes on me as I picked my way through the mass of bodies, careful not to step on someone. Have you ever done that? It's pretty complicated.

I finally found myself between the two girls, in a space which would be just about my size. And then the lights went off. I groaned softly. Oh man, being in the dark with these two… I was going to die. As I felt my way down and slipped under the covers I shivered. There was one cover for the three of us. Can you die several times? Maybe I shouldn't have come here after all…

The others started talking softly, exchanging ideas about the weekend. I wondered how the bracelet sorting would go on tonight. I mean, I hadn't been with the others much and I had no idea what the proper plan for this weekend was. I jumped as Aiden's voice spoke up.

"Right, so you're all in the dark? Can't see anything?"

Nope, but I'm starting to feel a hand-like shape on my leg…

"Good. We're going to do it a little differently this time. Just going to.. chuck the bracelets out. Let's see if you get lucky."

I groaned. This Plan was definitely high up in the "number of things that could go wrong" list…

I wasn't quite sure how they had managed to make a room pitch black in L.A., but you really couldn't see anything. Until something suddenly landed on your head. Or a hand slipped under your top. …Both of which happened to me. Though that didn't help me see any better, considering it was Ashley's hand and my eyes instantly hazed over.

I slipped the bracelet that had been chucked to me around my wrist and waited till various annoyed scowls and 'thunks' indicated that everyone else had received their own.

"Are we going to know who is what tonight or wait till morning?" I asked.

"Wait till morning? I'm not sure I could tell what colour mine is right now anyway," answered Kyla's voice from…somewhere across the room.

I felt the girls by my side shift around for a moment, tugging their own bracelets on. I bit my lip. This felt like it could get very…complicated.

The hushed discussions in the room carried on, with only my side staying completely silent. Well. Trying to stay silent. Ashley's hand, still under my top, was slowly starting to stroke my stomach, teasing me softly. She had touched me like this several times before, but for some reason feeling her hands on me now, in this room and with Dani pressed against my other side… kind of heightened the feeling.

I shivered and suddenly tensed up. Just as Ashley's fingertips had reached the underside of my breast, Dani had leant over and started kissing me.

Oh god. Oh god. I've been a lesbian for what, only a few months? And here I am. In a lesbian threesome. Or rather, gang-up. Two against one is not fair play, girls!

Both of them knew perfectly well what the other was doing. …I also knew perfectly well what both of them were doing.

Was this planned!?

I kissed Dani back absently, biting back a whimper as Ashley's hand trailed higher. This felt…weird. I felt Dani grin against my lips, probably enjoying this game. She moaned lightly, making sure Ashley heard. Which she did. Slipping her tongue into my mouth, Dani's grin widened as Ashley leaned closer, furiously pressing her lips to my neck, licking the skin there. I gasped, arching my back and ending up with Ashley's hand cupping my breast.

Men enjoy watching this type of thing? Well, it's a tad more confusing when you're in the middle. I blushed, freezing up. What was I supposed to do now!? Dani's kisses were progressively getting hotter, to the point I couldn't really ignore those either. Nor her hand around my waist. And definitely not Ashley's teeth scraping on my neck, her cool hand massaging my breast.

….and the heat between my legs was getting increasingly hard to ignore as well.

I felt Ashley bite down on my neck and I moaned, my hips jerking up. ..Right, I say we should stop here. Or they very well could end up fucking me in this room.

..I blushed harder. Why can I picture that so easily? Seriously, this Plan thing is pushing my brain even further in the gutter…

My hands suddenly came to life, pushing against both of them.

"I think..that's enough for tonight," I managed to stutter out.

Both girls resisted slightly, Ashley intent on leaving her mark on my neck. Dani was the first to pull away, the smirk still visible on her face. As Ashley finally detached herself from my skin I bit my lip. I..actually didn't mind having Ashley there.

Resisting the urge to kiss her, I closed my eyes. …The chances of me sleeping tonight were pretty slim. My neck tingled from where Ashley had marked me and I shivered.

Yup. This was going to be looong night.

* * *

**Are you back in the flow now? Forgiven me yet? I hope so :p**

**Thanks for everything, guys. I had really missed writing Teapots, and hearing from you all. (Though I have been talking to some of you thanks to Cross-Continental Kisses, the story I'm writing with my girlfriend at the moment.. Under the name of _Skames_, if you're interested x3)**

**See you soon,**

**xx  
Jonz**


	6. Chapter 5

**Look at that! Only a week since last time! Isn't that improvement? ;) I also noticed the other day that it was The Power of Rainbows' birthday at the start of this month! Woop!**

**Thanks to you all for your reviews, it feels great. I'm starting to feel the same pleasure I used to have when writing this fic :) I'm also starting to get my own characters more involved in the fic, tell me if you like it! **

**_Warning_: Strong language.  
_Disclaimer_: SoN isn't mine, but I own part of the characters. Spencer mentions Billy from The L Word, who is played by Alan Cumming if you want to check out his accent (which is also Josh's accent..). **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I woke up the next morning with Dani's hand on my crotch and Ashley's hand back on my breast. Well. It was to be expected, considering the night we'd had…

Effectively, I hadn't had much sleep. Neither had Ashley. And Dani had slept like a baby.

And I suspect the new guy snores.

Shuffling around indicated others were starting to stir, and…

"What!??"

Good morning Aiden.

"Again!? Fucking AGAIN!? Bloody fucked up son of a…tricked sortage…."

Ah. Maybe not such a good morning then.

Dani had sat up by now, and was ruffling her short hair up. What a dyke. …I wonder what I'd look like with short hair… Ashley, on the other hand, had decided to lie in, her hand still quite comfy on my breast. …Looked like I wasn't going to move, then.

The rest of the campers, aroused by Aiden's nice matinee wake up call, were slowly getting up and asking what the problem was. Not being able to look up, I almost pouted before remembering what was keeping my in this position anyway…

"What's…the matter, Aid?"

"Look!" he squealed.

There was silent contemplation.

"…Yeah, nice fingers man. Love the manicure," suggested Andrew.

"No! The bracelet! The bracelet! I'm the _slave_!"

Everyone paused, even those who hadn't bothered paying attention to Aiden's preoccupations. Dani was the first to start chortling, quickly joined by the rest of the room. That's just unlucky, man.

I turned my head, catching Ashley in mid-grin, her eyes still closed. Ah hah, so the missus was awake. But pretending to be asleep? I smirked and bit my lip. Well….I think I suddenly feel the need to stretch.

I arched my back, pressing her hand closer to me as I moaned softly. Her name slipped past my lips and I felt her tense up. Hah. Revenge. I looked over to her and almost moaned again.

Her lips were slightly parted and she was breathing faster. …I want to kiss her…

I leant forwards slowly, my lips stopping only millimetres away from brushing hers.

"Ashley… Aiden drama going on..time to get up," I whispered softly, biting my lip.

Even when she's pretending to sleep she's beautiful. I gave in and pressed my lips to hers, briefly, softly. That got her smiling.

I smiled back and sat up, stretching again and thus shaking her hand off me. ..Ah, that feels cold now…

Aiden was sulking in a corner while Vanessa and Kyla were looking a little distressed. I frowned at them. ..Looked like something was wrong.

Glancing back at Ashley I rose to my feet, picking my way over to the girls. This was much easier in daylight than it was in pitch darkness.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, trusting the morning chatter of the others to cover the sound of our conversation. And sure enough, they all spoke a little louder.

God, these guys are great…

"It's the bracelets… Aiden fucked up with the distribution of them last night," Vanessa glared at Kyla.

She rose her hands, eyes widening.

"Woah, not my fault. He's just my boyfriend, and he's good in bed. I cannot be held responsible for him being unable to throw coloured bracelets out."

…eww.

"Ky, I think you've just made me a little bit more gay."

She stuck her tongue out at me while I winced. Them in bed isn't an image I want to keep in mind.

"Anyway… Why is it so dramatic? Can't we just change the significance of the bracelets now, according to who has what?" I tilted my head.

"No. Ashley helped us write the list, and she knows what it looks like now. I…ah well, we're going to have to keep going on without it then," Vanessa sighed.

"What was the original plan?"

"You and Dani as a couple, mainly."

Vanessa raised her voice, looking over to the whole group.

"Right! Time to know who's who!"

There came a small cheer and I smiled. I liked these guys, I was glad I'd gone to that first weekend. Ashley was now sitting up and eyeing me, taking her time to get up. Ah well.

I looked around, searching for the person with the same bracelet as me. Mine was yellow and…ah. Ashley's was blue, as was Dani's. That could end up being amusing…

"First of all, the game admins. Considering we're less than usual, we had to cut down on quantities a bit, but..yeah, you guys will see," Kyla smiled, shuffling around for a paper in her back pocket. "Green bracelets, hold your arms up!"

Aaron lifted his hand hesitantly and we all looked around the find the second person. …Silence.

Finally Kyla let out a short, embarrassed laugh.

"I, ah..sorry guys," she said, holding her own wrist out. "Aaron and I are the organisers then! As we know, purple is slave. Wave for us, Aiden sweetheart!"

He stuck his tongue out, still intent on sulking in his corner.

Andrew smirked.

"Oi, slave boy! She said 'wave'!"

That got us all laughing and Aiden had no other choice but to let out a small and angry wave, flashing his purple wrist band.

"Two cooks, in yellow," Kyla continued, smiling.

I froze. I was a cook? Out of all people, I was the cook!? …Just because my dad was an amazing chef certainly did not mean I could wield a spatula and sauce pan the way he could. I crossed my fingers, hoping for a decent partner. Vanessa said Andrew was a god in the kitchen…though now that I thought back to it, was she really talking about cooking..?

It took me a few moments to notice Hannah smiling at me shyly, holding out her own yellow bracelet.

..So I was a cook, with Hannah, instead of being paired up with Dani in order to get Ashley. …Ah. Vanessa shot me a worried look before Kyla continued.

"Let's see if we're lucky with our lot this time. The whores are wearing blue bracelets!"

Dani and Ashley stared at each other, Dani slowly grinning as Ashley couldn't quite decide how she felt about it. ..And neither could I. Did this mean I'd have more moments like last night, just in public this time round? Oh great.

And Andrew was cracking up. Yeah, go ahead. You laugh. Wait till your girlfriend finds out how many pictures you'll have taken of the two of them doing…whorish stuff.

"Finally, the couples. Black bracelets, show yourselves!"

Vanessa waved her hand and the guy I had noticed last night stepped forward.

"Heya," he drawled.

…I had to stop myself from giggling. You know, in The L Word, season 3? The guy who comes and..manages The Planet for a while, Billy? Yeah. This guy sounds like him. And kinda looks like him too. I don't know if that's a compliment or not…

"Not many of you guys know me, I'm Josh. Dani told me to come along with my kit this weekend, so here I am. Nice to meet you all."

His kit? Dani told him to come? …What the hell is this now? I threw a worried glance over at Vanessa and she rolled her eyes, waving it off. Right.

"So that's Vanessa and..Josh? as a couple. Last one is red."

Andrew looked around.

"Err..I'm the only one left? I can't be in a couple by myself."

Ashley snorted, stepping up behind me.

"Yes you can, Aiden does it all the time…"

Aiden's loud protests didn't quite manage to cover the disgusted look both Dani and I shared.

It was at that moment that the door bell rang, returning the room to a somewhat calmer state.

Vanessa looked at Aiden.

"Well..? Aren't you going to open up?"

"Why should I, I….ah. ..Damnit," he grumbled off, opening the door.

A few seconds later Daniel appeared, a big grin on his face.

"Heya happy campers! Guess what I'm bringing!"

I smiled. Daniel was increasingly coming across as a really nice guy. And he was buffing up, too, losing his slightly nerdish look from before and replacing it with a tanned and confident one.

He was pointing over at the window, towards his car. There, on the roof, were four kayaks and all their gear. Andrew, Dani and Aiden whooped.

"Some water action!"

Daniel, still grinning, looked over to me. His eyes widened.

"..Oh my god! Spencer!"

Huh?

"..Yes?"

"What gave _that_ to you?"

What is he talking about..?

He stepped towards me and peered at my neck.

"Jesus, Spence. I see I've been missing out on some action, here. ..That and the bracelet distribution."

I..oh no. Ashley's hickey. I groaned softly, bringing my fingertips to my neck. I had forgotten all about that…

Ashley was grinning proudly and Dani had her eyebrow raised, smirking. She came closer and slowly tucked my hair behind my ear, leaning in and pressing her lips to the mark on my neck.

"Now now, Spencie… You mark easily.."

Ashley was not such a happy bunny anymore. Somehow she was suddenly between us, staring Dani down.

"Yeah, she does. Be careful where you put your paws."

Our little mischievous dyke laughed.

"Oh but Ash, we're whores remember? We're going to be playing around this weekend. ..You don't mind, do you? After all… you and I have been together before, you know what I'm like.."

And with that she leant in and kissed me, long and hard.

God, these lesbians have to stop doing this to me! I'm small and innocent and blond and not used to all this! …Not that I mind that much, really. Just..god!

When we finally broke apart Ashley was fuming, and the rest of the room was quite amused. We weren't even in camp yet…

"About the bracelets…" Kyla said, looking at our newcomer.

Andrew slipped his arm round Daniel's shoulders, grinning at him.

"Hey Daniel, honey. Want to be my boyfriend?"

"Oh, Andrew!" Daniel cried out, looking utterly ecstatic. "You finally asked me! Yes! Yes, I will be your boyfriend!"

And with that he jumped up into Andrew's arms, the pair of them grinning.

"..This room is feeling increasingly gay," murmured Dani.

"No, but seriously. You're my boyfriend for the weekend, Dan. You don't have the choice."

"Oh but I wouldn't change this for the world, Tiggywinkle!" Daniel cooed, poking Andrew's cheek affectionately.

"Sugarpie! I knew you wouldn't!" Andrew answered, visibly trying to laugh as he snuggled into Daniel's hand, holding the other boy closer to him. "But, ah, I need to let you down honey. I have no idea what you've been eating but…"

Daniel gasped, staring at his 'boyfriend' with his mouth wide open.

"Tiggywinkle! Are you saying I'm fat!? Oh, no! I _knew_ my bum looked big in this!"

We laughed at the show: finally an entertaining couple. Andrew truly looked like he didn't know what to do and shot a nervous glance to Vanessa.

She grinned at him, shrugging in a "not my problem" way.

They were cool, really…

Daniel had completely slipped into his role and was now pouting, his arms crossed. He was glancing back at Andrew, who stepped closer again.

"Now now Dan, I, uhm, think you have a lovely ass! And that's why I let you down, you see? To be able to admire it better!"

Once again he was struggling with controlling his laughter, while Daniel stayed put, raising his finger to his cheek and tapping it slowly.

"I want a kiss, Tiggywinkle. Then, and only then, will I consider forgiving you.."

Andrew complied, briefly kissing Daniel's cheek.

"Sweetheart, I'll do anything!"

"…Even get down on your knees?"

"Yes, even that!" Andrew cried out, dropping to his knees in front of Daniel.

…This was looking more and more suspicious. Indeed, Daniel grinned.

"Oh, Andy. I like seeing you down there…"

Even Hannah let out a small laugh here, and it was only Kyla's intervention that got us all focused on her again. …Aaron was still looking at the two boys, a slightly pained look on his face.

"Right! Enough play, else we'll never get to camp. Aiden, you can clean this room up while the others get dressed. Cooks, to the kitchen! You're making breakfast."

Hannah and I nodded, heading over to the kitchen as the others got moving.

She smiled at me nervously, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I..Hey Spencer."

"Heya. I hope you have ideas for this, because I have absolutely no idea what we're going to do for all these people this weekend…"

I grinned at her sheepishly.

"Well, I.. I know a few things… I thought we..could maybe make some scrambled eggs and toast?"

Yeah, that sounded okay. Better than 'cereal and milk', which would have been my menu.

"Tell you what, you can do the scrambled eggs and I'll make toast," I said, nudging her playfully.

She nodded and started to look around for eggs as I pulled out some bread, butter, a knife and the toaster. Now this, I could do.

I watched her break the eggs open into a large bowl, mixing them together with some salt and pepper. Buttering each toast as they came out, I started to set the table.

"So.. Hannah. Do you know about the plan this weekend?"

She nodded again, standing with her back to me.

"I.. Yes, I do. Vanessa told me about it.. I..Ashley is a nice person, isn't she?"

Oh, yeah. Ashley's had a thing with Hannah as well. ..Hmm.

I agreed, ending the conversation then as people started to come back into the room. The eggs, ready a few minutes later, were quite happily welcomed by the rest of the group. Unfortunately no one commented on the fact not a single piece of my toasts was burnt. I mean, come on. It's an exploit!

After breakfast Hannah and I rushed up to get dressed as the last few things were packed into cars.

We had chosen Daniel, Aiden and Ashley's cars for eleven people, which was fine. Now, for the distribution of us all…

Daniel and Andrew were glued together, both wearing an identical grin. Vanessa, chatting with Josh, caught Andrew's eye.

"Guys!" he waved at her. "We should be the couple car!"

Daniel gasped, clutching Andrew's arm. They had obviously made up…

"Oh, Tiggywinkle! What a wonderful idea! How _smart_ of you!"

..Those two cracked me up.

Daniel, Andrew, Vanessa and Josh all piled into Daniel's car, leaving the rest of us outside. It felt like being back in Sports class, waiting to be picked out. Dani stepped closer to me, sliding her arm around my waist.

"You're staying with me, Spencie."

For once, Ashley wasn't hawking at us. Instead, she was standing in a corner with Aaron, talking to him softly. I still had to go and see what was going up with our group's two real queer boys.

Dani pulled me over to Aiden's car, a gleeful look on her face. 'Beatcha, Ashley'.

Hannah tagged along behind, as "uhm…us cooks have to stay together..no?" and that was the second car done.

Left Ashley, Kyla and Aaron.

"9 a.m. Time to set off, babies!" Vanessa shouted out of Daniel's back window, some..pop music already blasting out of the Couple Car.

Well. Here we go.

* * *

**What did you think of it then? Think you're going to enjoy this??**

**Next chapter will have a list of the names and bracelets, as in TPOR.**

**-Jonz**


End file.
